The present application is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 458,210, filed Jan. 17, 1983 and entitled: "Shelf Having Selectable Orientations", now abandoned.
The present invention is directed generally to shelving and is more specifically directed to shelving which is removably mounted on a vertical surface by separate mounting brackets.
In one common type of shelving, a board is horizontally mounted adjacent a wall by using spaced apart L-shaped mounting brackets. One leg of each bracket is secured contiguously to the wall such that the other leg extends perpendicular to the wall to receive the board. The board is attached to the projecting legs of the brackets with screws.
Another type of shelving uses two or more elongated metal strips mounted vertically to a wall. The strips include a plurality of slots for receiving metal support arms which extend perpendicular to the wall. A conventional board is supported by the arms.
The above described types of shelving have certain disadvantages. The mounting devices for holding the boards are readily seen and are generally not considered aesthetically pleasing. Also, such devices must be carefully aligned relative to each other to properly support the boards in a horizontal plane. The conventional boards used in such types of shelving only provide a planar support surface. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,131,203 and 4,160,570, wall mounted modules or bins are disclosed for storing and displaying merchandise. However, such modules can only be mounted in a single position.